The present invention relates to a control device of a shutter for a camera. Generally, shutter blades will open or close an exposure aperture by operating the control device, but as a camera is minimized, such shutter will also be required to be minimized, and if a lens and a film size are considered to be constant in size, such control device must be minimized while a size of shutter aperture is kept unchanged. That is, minimizing a control device, a shutter will also be made smaller, thus cameras applying a shutter of this kind therein will be minimized.
When minimizing relatively components in each section in order to minimize a control unit, a reduction in performance will result, so by improving an accuracy of parts, a reduction in performance must be prevented. However, such procedures are not desirable in mass production. That is, they will be disadvantageous in terms of maintenance in part accuracy and production cost.